Rules
These are the rules of this wiki. If you disobey them then you will receive a strike or ban. General Rules *As Per Wikia Guidelines, you must be 13 years of age or older to create an account. Anyone found under the age limit will be banned until they are within the age limit to do so. *Only one account per person; multiple accounts are not allowed. If you do create a second account after your first account was blocked, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be removed. *No swearing or using any sexual language. *No saying things like; "Thomas is for babies" or anything like that, because it is for all ages. *Do not discuss anything else in the Thomas universe; such as the TV series. However such disscussions that are about Hornby using images from the televison series or Bachmann making the model of a paticular Thomas character that Hornby have yet to have produced may be the only two exceptions when creating pages. *No spamming. *No dissing anyone (including yourself). *No cussing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) *Only edit your user page and not anyone else's (unless they ask you to edit their user page) *Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. *Make sure your spelling and grammar are correct when editing. *Treat others the way you want to be treated. *Keep religious arguments off this wiki. *No blocking or striking anyone for no reason. False reasons are also prohibited. If you have been blocked or been given a strike and you suspect that the reason is false, tell an admin that you trust and they shall take care of it. You may also be given your rights back. *Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. *And absolutely no vandalism! Note to all admins *While this is technically not a rule, an admin will be considered inactive if they are away from the wikia for 3 months or more. If they are away for 1 year or more, they will be removed from their position and be given rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the staff, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. Talk page/Message wall rules *No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page/message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. *While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. *While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all comments with four tildes (~). *Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. *Don't rewrite other user's messages. *Don't answer messages left for other users. *Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. Image Rules *All Images must be named correctly without any spacing. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. *Do not upload other people's images without asking for their permission first. *High quality, large images only. *All images must relate to the Hornby Thomas The Tank Engine range in some way. Do not upload other Thomas pictures i.e The television series (unless they appear on the packaging, from Hornby catalogues or if Hornby have not yet produced that model but may be planning to), Railway series, or other merchandise unless there is a valid reason i.e. uploading a picture from Bachmann because Hornby have not yet produced that model, but Bachmann have. *Make sure images are free of watermarks or company logos when uploading images. However, images that have the Hornby logo or watermark may be permitted. *Do not upload blurry images. Strike gallery Note for all admins: *All admins should use these images and the corresponding message below them when striking or blocking users if any of them disobeys any of the rules (it depends what they do wrong). *All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. DISCLAIMER: This rule does not apply to users who spam, vandalize, swear, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. 185px-ThomasandGordonRS4.png|'You have recieved a strike. Two more and you will be blocked' Fat_controller.gif|'You have recieved another strike. One more and you will be blocked' 150px-Thomas3.jpg|'You have recieved three strikes. This is your final warning. You will be blocked after this' 250px-TheSadStoryofHenry4.png|'You have been blocked'